Light on the Horizon
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot set at the end of Rising. The battle was won. Armstrong had been defeated and the Winds of Destruction had been blown away. All immediate problems had been rectified, but Raiden knew that there was still one last issue that needed to be resolved. If he expected to proceed toward a brighter future, he needed to set things right with his loyal, unlikely partner-Bladewolf.


**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR**

**Hey there :D! I noticed that I have a sad lack of Bladewolf in my fics, so I decided to change that :). This story is one of those "what happened in between" tales of blank points in the game. It takes place during Revengeance, thus there are some spoilers. I hope you enjoy :D!**

**XXX**

"God, I'm exhausted..." Raiden groaned as he moved sluggishly out of the sleek aircraft onto the pavement of the Solis campus.

The sky was now painted with darkness, though he had no inkling of the time. Sunny Gurlukovich had sent a jet to pick him up in Pakistan. The ride back to Denver had not been nearly as quick as when he had taken the RLV. If his body had been human, Raiden would have been unceremoniously staggering about until he got his land legs back.

"You are not exhausted, Raiden. Earlier, you stated that you were instilled with enough glucose to maintain brain function for seven days. If you feel lethargic, perhaps there is a problem with your energy supply which needs to be rectified as soon as possible."

Deadpanning, Raiden cast a sidelong gaze toward his companion-Bladewolf, the AI Doktor had installed into a robotic canine body. His design closely matched Raiden's with sleek, angular, black armor plates. Silver claws added extra sharpness to each of his feet. Multiple knives on his frame and glowing red eyes gave him an air of deadly capability. But most prominently...the creature was intelligent-so intelligent, in fact, that certain technicalities of wit and humor went right over his metal head.

"I meant mentally, Wolf," the cyborg responded flatly. "Arguing philosophy with terrorists takes a lot out of ya."

"Oh..." Wolf tilted his head, his mechanical voice sounding a bit cowed. "...that is true."

They proceeded through the desolate campus in silence. Very few workers were pleasant. It was either late at night or very early in the morning. Raiden wanted nothing more than to hop on another aircraft and jet back to New Zealand, back to his family, but he knew that he needed to stay. He owed it to Sunny to see her one last time before he took off for who knew how long.

Eventually, Raiden halted at a metal bench several yards away from the front gate. The pizza-scarfing, anime-loving worker was still inside his glass booth, eating and reading. A crowd of men now surrounded the sparking gate. Apparently, they were trying to repair the damage Raiden had done to it.

Reclining into the bench, Raiden winced. "Ick...I hope that's not gonna be as expensive as it looks."

Bladewolf sat on his haunches and studied the project. "Your hope is futile," he said. "Reinforcement work and electronic repair costs are infrequently affordable."

Sighing loudly, the soldier ran a hand over his ashen hair. He gave his partner a sullen look that probably looked rather terrifying with his metal jaw and glowing red eye. "You know, your kind of a downer sometimes..."

Bladewolf regarded him for a moment, thinking. His cord-like swished like a snake as he tentatively offered, "Well...perhaps the repairs to the RLV will distract Miss Gurlukovich enough to result in her forgetting that you are responsible for the damage to the gate."

"Yeah, maybe..." Raiden smirked. It was a lame attempt at backpedaling-for Sunny was nothing if not brilliant. But, at least the AI had tried. "Thanks, Wolf."

"My words were merely conjecture. There is no need for gratitude."

The cyborg blinked a single ice-hued eye at the creature. It was strange, after interacting with the Patriot AIs at Big Shell. This one actually seemed to have an oddly compassionate disposition. He had proved himself loyal and trustworthy...a good partner.

Raiden muttered, "I meant for everything, Wolf. I couldn't have gotten as far as I did without you. Armstrong definitely would've ripped my head off if you hadn't shown up."

Bladewolf grew very still as he stared at the cyborg. Then, he looked away sharply. Raiden could swear that he was embarrassed.

"It...pleases me...that Samuel's blade was able to serve the final purpose he intended for it," Bladewolf finally responded.

"Oh, speaking of which..." Raiden reached over his shoulder. He detached the blade on his back-sheathe and all-and held it out to his companion. "Here...thought you might want this back."

Bladewolf's metal jaws opened. He took the heavy weapon and set at on the ground at his claws. He stared at it for a long moment. His angular form was motionless.

The pale soldier scrutinized him. He knew the quest was over. Armstrong was dead, the Winds of Destruction had been blown away, and Marshall's primary plan had been ruined. All immediate problems had been adequately eradicated. But...Raiden couldn't leave any loose ends. He had no idea when he would see his friends at Maverick and Solis again after he embarked on his next quest. He had to rectify this problem now.

Moving to the edge of the bench, Raiden leaned his forearms on his knees and clasped his clawed fingers together. He gritted his metallic jaw for a moment, carefully considering his words. "Wolf...I have to ask...do you resent me for what happened with Sam?" He inquired in a low tone.

Strange as it sounded, Raiden found that the notion actually stung a bit. He felt as if a partnership had developed between them over the course of their mission-a cynical and occasionally scathing partnership, but a partnership nonetheless.

The AI's head snapped toward him. His eyes glowed a little brighter. His tale whipped and the V-shape of his head armor tilted as he cocked his head in contemplation.

"Resentment is an illogical human emotion that involves bitterness toward something that cannot or will not be changed," he finally replied, glancing away. "To experience such an emotion is not among my defined directives."

Raiden growled and rolled his one good eye. Running a hand over his colorless face, he glared at the wolfish creature. "Don't give me that robotic, data-inconclusive crap, Wolf. Look, it's clear that you're not some crazy I-Robot machine hell-bent on ruling mankind. You were built, programmed, whatever you want to call it, after a human brain so you're more like a person that any other AI I've seen." His face lost some of the irritation but retained the seriousness. "I made the mistake of leaving loose ends hanging in the past. I won't do that again."

At this, Bladewolf turned his head again. The tension sparked between them like lightning. Raiden stared at him-waiting, anticipating, unwavering.

Looking down at the blood-hued katana, Bladewolf sighed. "When Samuel fell..." he muttered. "...I was...discontent with the outcome. It did not seem justifiable that the only one of Armstrong's agents to harbor second thoughts about the righteousness of their mission had to perish."

The "by your hands" after "perished" was adequately implied to make Raiden tense a little. But Bladewolf was not finished speaking.

"However...I see now that the outcome was indeed necessary. Samuel would have continued with Marshall's plan had he lived on. Instead, he was able to die with pride and honor by the hand of a worthy opponent."

Raiden stared unblinkingly. The robotic wolf placed his paw on the blade and looked up at his partner. "That is why I believe that you should keep this," he said, sliding the blade across the cement closer to Raiden. "You were the first person to use Bloodlust for an act of good. If you were to hold it...perhaps it will leave behind a better legacy-one that would have made Sam proud."

The white-haired warrior locked his eyes on the deadly katana. He could see bits of the ruby-tinted blade peeking through the gaps in the hilt...like a crimson sun peeking out from behind murky storm clouds. This sword, despite its ugly past, could have a bright future...just like Raiden himself.

For a long while, the cyborg did not know what to say. What could he say to someone who had just trusted him with the keeping of a deceased friend's memento? Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, Raiden ended with a simple, "Thanks, Wolf. I promise his sword will be used for justice."

The AI merely inclined his head and looked away again. He looked...uncomfortable...out of his element. Raiden hadn't even thought it possible for AIs to experience the blushing awkwardness that often followed sentimental speeches like the one he had just given. But again...Bladewolf was different. He was really more human, or anthropomorphic wolf, than he was a robot.

Sitting up straight on the bench, Raiden cringed. Of course, at the moment, being semi-human wasn't such a great thing. His pain inhibitors were still deactivated. Thus, he had a myriad of aches and pains all over his frame-both organic and inorganic parts. He knew his face was dirty with ash. He wasn't even sure if the splatters of blood on him belonged to him or Armstrong.

"Ugh, I feel like I got run over by a bus...or a Metal Gear Excelsius..." he groaned, absently fingering his destroyed visor. "I'm gonna have to get Sunny to take a look and make sure nothing important got broken."

He then blinked when he remembered something-Sunny. That pale hair, those chestnut eyes, and her pretty face were exactly like Olga's and she was just as compassionate toward comrades she considered family. She had mentioned wanting Bladewolf to come live with her. He knew she would be upset if Wolf decided otherwise. He owed it to both of them to convince Bladewolf to stay with her-both to Sunny because of her desire for his companionship and to the AI himself because he would definitely have a pleasant future if he remained at Solis.

Choosing his words carefully, Raiden asked, "So...what are you gonna do next?"

Bladewolf hummed softly. "I have not considered it in detail. My former masters are dead and you will probably have no further use of me for awhile. Therefore...data is inconclusive."

"Well..." Raiden ran a clawed hand over his pale hair, eye glinting cunningly. "Would you be open to suggestions?"

"Suggestions?"

"I don't know how break this so I'm just going to say it candidly. Sunny wants you to live at the plant with her."

Bladewolf lifted his head sharply, his expressionless sign of shock. Raiden shrugged. "What can I say? She really likes you. What do you think of her?"

"I...I..." Bladewolf gave an uncharacteristic stutter. His tale slithered agitatedly.

Amusement bubbled up within the cyborg. "Uh-oh, I think I broke him," he grinned puckishly. "Are you _blushing_, Wolf?"

"Blushing is the involuntary reddening of one's face due to embarrassment or emotional distress. I cannot blush, Raiden."

Raiden rolled his eye. "But you _can_ feel embarrassed apparently. So? What do you think? I know you like her."

The mechanized creature was silent for a moment. He then looked down at his feet-at the glinting silver talons. "When I looked into her face..." he murmured, his voice undeniably tender. "...I saw no prejudice, no judgment. She...accepted me for who I am...and she seemed fond of me. The only other person who met me with such a reaction was Samuel."

Raiden tilted his head thoughtfully. "Probably because you and she are kinda in the same boat. You were both essentially science experiments being used by evil groups. When you were set free, you chose to use the abilities they gave you for good."

"I suppose so..." Bladewolf lifted the paw slightly. He was probably recalling his meeting with the girl."

"So?" Raiden urged, clapping a hand on his metal shoulder. "You think you could live with her?"

Again, the wolfish being was silent. His eyes glowed as he was apparently analyzing every angle of the situation in great detail. Finally, he looked up at his partner. Raiden could almost imagine an expression on that robotic face.

"Yes...data concludes that remaining at Solis would be the most intelligent course of action."

"Yeah," Raiden chuckled, arching his eyebrows. Mechanical as the words in the answer were, there was a fond softness behind them that was very human. "You know...it would mean the world to Sunny if the idea of living with her came from you."

Bladewolf looked at him. Raiden smiled slyly. "After everything she's done for us...I think we owe her one." He then glanced toward the far end of the plant. "And here's your chance to repay her."

Bladewolf followed his gaze. There, emerging from one of the metal buildings with a crowd of white-coated researchers, was Sunny Gurlukovich. Dressed in her signature stripy shirt and khakis, she was the epitome of multi-tasking. She talked with the scientists, scanned over papers they offered her, and made quick adjustments to small machines they shoved into her reach. Throughout the whole, chaotic exchange, she never once lost her "sunny" smile.

Then, Sunny's chocolate eyes landed on her two favorite war machines. Her smile increased to a downright blinding magnitude. Excusing herself from the bustling researchers, the girl came running toward them, blonde hair and bulky headset bobbing on her shoulders.

"Better ask nicely, Wolfy," Raiden grinned playfully as he stood up.

Bladewolf was looking back and forth between Sunny and Raiden, seeming almost flustered. "What...what should I _say_?" he demanded.

The cyborg had never heard his canine companion falter like that before. He didn't have time to laugh about it, however, before Sunny reached them.

"You made it back in one piece!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around Raiden's torso in a tight hug.

Chuckling, Raiden patted her back. "I think I may have a few screws loose, but we're not too worse for wear."

She pulled back, looking him up at him with concern. "I'll have the technicians run a quick scan before you leave," she told him.

Sunny then turned to Bladewolf. She hugged his neck before scrutinizing him up and down. "Are you hurt?" she inquired worriedly.

Bladewolf seemed touched by her concern...if that were possible for a machine. "Some of my armored plating was lost during the battle," he said. "Aside from a few minor damages, my structural integrity remains sound."

"Good," Sunny giggled. She seemed about to add something else to that thought, but apparently decided against it. She turned to Raiden. "So...what are your plans?"

The soldier sighed and looked out at the inky, star-flecked sky. "After my checkup, I've gotta jet back to Maverick and pick up some stuff I left there." He added glumly, "Need to get a new sword too...Armstrong snapped mine like a toothpick. After that I'll be dropping off the radar for awhile."

"Oh..." Sunny murmured, dropping her head a little. She seemed disheartened at the notion.

Smiling fondly, Raiden gently ruffled her fair hair. "Don't worry, kid," he assured her. "You haven't heard the last of me. I'm sure I'll need another RLV to launch me halfway across the world again at some point."

"I'll hold you to that," Sunny grinned.

"Of course."

The young prodigy then turned to Bladewolf. She smiled and Raiden was once again struck by the burst of confidence she had gained over the years. Gone was the terrified, abused creature he had snatched from the Patriots' clutches.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

Bladewolf shot Raiden a sideways glance. The cyborg winked, folding his arms over his chest. Nodding slightly, Bladewolf turned his crimson gaze to Sunny.

"Raiden has no further use of me at this time. I have completed my immediate defined directives. I suppose you could say that I have no definite plans. I have no home to which I can return. Therefore, I postulated..."

Sunny was knitting her finger together, her eyes lighting up. "Yes?" she urged eagerly.

Bladewolf glanced away. Raiden had to bite back a chuckle at the robot's bashfulness. "I postulated...whether or not I might find an occupation here at Solis...under you, Miss Gurlukovich."

Raiden could not longer hold back his grin. He looked at Sunny. The girl looked like she would positively burst with excitement. "Oh, I would be thrilled!" she exclaimed, nearly bouncing up and down. "You can live here with me and George!"

"George is coming to live here?" Raiden asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm. He's going to help me out with some of the physical stuff here at the plant. It'll give him a way to pay off future upgrades to his cybernetic arm. Plus, he'll have a home off the streets."

The warrior felt as if a literal weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Among the other rather pressing issues at hand, he had been worried about George's future. He had faith that Sunny would take good care of him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Bladewolf was still looking at the girl, as if stunned. After awhile, he said softly, "Thank you, Miss Gurlukovich. You have shown me great kindness."

Sunny winked, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't mention it." She then bent at the waist and held her gloved hand out to him. "By the way...call me Sunny. You're not working for Desperado anymore, Wolf. You gotta learn to relax a little."

The AI looked thoughtful for a second. He then placed his paw into her hand to shake. "Yes..." he murmured. "I believe it is time to let go of the past."

As he said these words, he turned to his partner. Uncrossing his arms, Raiden raised his brows. There was some sort of hidden meaning in those words...but he wasn't sure what.

He got his answer when Bladewolf sat before him and held out his paw. The cyborg's mind flashed back to their first arrival at Solis...when the mechanical canine had shaken Sunny's hand but refused Raiden's. That had been right after Samuel's death. An invisible barrier of veiled resentment had been interposed between the man and wolf.

But now, that wall of tension was gone. Bladewolf was facing him now with a sign of acceptance...a sign of forgiveness.

The soldier glanced out at the bleak sky. A few rays of pale light were beginning to peak out on the horizon-a fitting nod to the future, he thought. The past ills, dangers, uncertainties, and resentment were behind him now, vanishing with the fleeting night.

"Yeah..." Raiden murmured, more to himself than to Sunny or Wolf. "...here's to the future."

A metal hand clasped a metal paw. A firm shake of utmost sincerity followed.

**XXX**

**I kind of felt like there was a sort of rift between Raiden and Wolf for awhile after Samuel's death...thus this story was born haha! Oh, and in case you haven't seen I-Robot and Raiden's line about I-Robot made no sense, that movie basically has the same idea of AIs being created to guide mankind. Anyway, I hope you liked and please review :D! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR (or I-Robot)  
**


End file.
